deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
CEC Engineering Suit
The CEC Engineering Suit (commonly called the Engineering Suit) is a suit available for engineers. As with all of the suits in Dead Space 2, the Engineering Suit has thrusters located on the shoulders and legs of the suit (except the Vintage Suit and the Elite Vintage Suit, which has thrusters located only on Isaac's legs), and the helmet can fold into several different sections and be stored in the suit. Isaac is first able to buy the suit in Chapter 1, in order to traverse a vacuum. Like all suits, it is self-sealing. This means that if its external shell is punctured, or if a hazardous environment is detected, it will seal itself, allowing the wearer to enter a vacuum or another similarly hazardous environment. Variants *Elite Engineering Suit *Hazard Engineering Suit *Forged Engineering Suit Gameplay The Engineering Suit costs 1,000 Credits and is available in the first store. It provides 5% damage protection and 10 inventory slots. Trivia * It has 10% armor in the Dead Space 2 demo. * It costs 1,000 Credits, making it the cheapest suit that isn't a download (besides the Riot Security Suit, which is unlocked after completing the game). It can be found for on a table right next to the store. * Though not identical, it bears a great resemblance to the Intermediate Engineer RIG from the original Dead Space, which served as the suit featured in the game's advertising and previews. * It appears to be a hybrid of both the Intermediate Engineer RIG and the Advanced Engineer RIG from the first game, as the faceplate is very similar to the Level 5 RIG/Advanced Engineer RIG, but isn't an exact copy. * All suits in Dead Space 2 have the helmets assemble and disassemble from the suit's Holographic Projector (located on the chest) and spine plate, rather than being removable like in the first Dead Space. * The Engineering Suit has no special perks, unlike the other suits you can purchase. * There is an Elite version you get after completing the game which costs 11,000 Credits. It looks the same as the original Engineering Suit, except it is a bright yellow/gold, and Med Packs restore 15% more health. * When equipping the helmet, Isaac's neck will be exposed, but a membrane of some sort will emerge from the suit to form the seal. Other suits have seals that the helmet assembles around. * According to the scale that's next to the first Store you find, the Engineering Suit weighs 60 lbs 27 kg. Isaac's weight rises from 195 to 255 pounds after wearing this suit. * Even though Isaac is seen wearing the Advanced Suit in almost all the advertisement of Dead Space 2, he can also be seen wearing this suit during trailers. * Isaac visibly approves of the suit when donning it; a slight smirk and nod of approval can be seen in the video below at around 0:13 seconds. * In addition to this, it is the only suit the Isaac is explicitly shown to alter, albeit in a slight manner. After coming out of the shop and inspecting his left arm, Isaac shifts the plating on his right bicep to a more forward position, as opposed to being directly on the side of his arm. Video thumb|left|300px|Isaac putting on the Engineering Suit